


Checking In

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet night on duty in the Watchtower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 091407 Prompt #3 _Oral Traditions -- Give us a story within a story, or...porn it up. Yeah. I mean that kind of oral. It's all good._

Flash shook his head. "I'm telling you--Bats was even tighter clenched than usual tonight. Like, diamonds from coal tight. At some point when I was checking in, I actually had the thought that I could barely get a response from him. And that's saying a _lot_. Someone must have pissed in his cereal."

"I don't believe Batman would have occasion to be eating cereal, Flash," Superman said reasonably.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Supes, dude, I like you and all, but c'mon. Figure of speech. Learn some lingo, man."

"He's right. Batman doesn't say much, but the last of his scheduled duty tonight it was nothing but clipped grunts or a short _yes. no_. I hope nothing is wrong." Wonder Woman frowned, deep crease furrowing her lovely brow.

Superman sighed. "I'm manning the Watchtower starting now. I'll check on Batman first thing, let you guys know if there was anything in the cereal there shouldn't have been." He perked his brows and smiled. "But for now I'd say it's safe for both of you to gear down and rest for the night."

It didn't take anything more to convince Flash. He grinned, waved and his flurry of _outta here let me know otherwise I'm in the kitchen after I get cleaned up_ hung in the air a few seconds after he'd sprinted away.

Wonder Woman nodded slowly. "Do let me know if there's anything, Superman. I've got some research to do so I'll be available another several hours. If there is something wrong--"

"You'll be the first person I come to, Wonder Woman." Superman laid a hand on her shoulder, gave a gentle push. Gentle for a Kryptonian to an Amazon, at least.

They parted ways, Wonder Woman going along the walkway then stairs towards their quarters, Superman taking a short flight up to the Watchtower command center.

It was on auto, Green Lantern having been relieved of post when the systems had alerted that Superman and the others had returned. As there was nothing of interest going on--a quiet spell for the Earth below they had chosen to protect and defend--it was perfectly acceptable to let the mighty Watchtower run under her own steam.

Superman made quick work of logging in, scanned here and there across the globe, read in a few seconds Green Lantern's summary of his duty post. Then Superman clicked to the Batcave, hopeful that Batman hadn't yet shut down for the night and there'd still be a portal available to check that all was well.

The Batcave was dark--nothing new there--and the computer Batman sat in front of was also dark, screen gone gray and the myriad buttons silent and dim. Batman was leaned forward, had something cupped in his hands, his head moving from side to side in thorough, churning tilts.

Superman hummed and zoomed in.

That explained Batman's demeanor. Explained also that only Robin had reported in for Gotham. Explained a whole lot, actually, come to think of it.

Batman was kissing Nightwing. Nightwing was kneeled on the floor, half under the computer, half in Batman's--erhm--groin. The kiss continued as Nightwing slithered and pushed up, cleared the console, Batman's arms around him, the two moving until Nightwing was in Batman's lap.

Superman tsk'd. Batman had obviously forgotten to turn off his side of the portal.

Maybe this was something he would choose not to mention, come their next debriefing.

Nightwing grinned, let himself be boosted from Batman's lap onto the computer console. Batman undid the codpiece of Nightwing's uniform, gloved thumbs at the arch of hipbone, fingers wrapped around hip and behind. Batman's spine straightened, bowed, then Batman grinned back, licked his lips and lowered and--

Okay! Superman's eyes widened then slammed shut. Right.

Right.

Okay, no problem. Everything was fine. Pretty much as he'd suspected for--well, a long time now--but definitely more than he really needed to see.

Really.

Hm.

He scrunched his eyes, peered from the shadows of lashes and lids. Could see far too well anyway not to be able to see _everything_. Clearly.

Batman's lips shiny and strained around Nightwing's cock, strong cowled nose buried in pubic hair, glisten of saliva as those thumbs worked in slow circles. Nightwing's head thrown back, shoulders hunched and elbows dug into the console, legs spreading wider and wider while toes scrabbled for purchase on Batman's thighs.

Superman hoped nothing was pressed or punched or whatever to set off any alarms. He figured Batman's computer was lockable. But, still. One wondered--then worried--about such things, when they considered the other such things that were currently happening.

He reached for the switch that would kill the monitor. He thanked goodness they didn't record anything, had a moment of wondering over why not.

Superman's hand hovered. He swallowed, shot out a breath and swore he could hear Nightwing's begging keen, hear the sharp intake and tensioned pause when Nightwing came, hear the pleasured murmurs from Batman's lips as they opened and tongue rasps that lapped over the softening head.

Too many things occurred to him. That Batman had swallowed. That Nightwing had done so also, sucking Batman--Bruce--the whole time during that last terse, clipped half hour on the radio. That Batman had _lasted_ nearly a half an hour. Superman hadn't figured it was something Batman would do, not the almost-not-quite dereliction of duty, not returning the favor.

But it'd been done, obviously to no harm--it was a quiet spell, after all--and the second had been given with greedy, hungry contentment.

Besides. Not like Batman hadn't always done anything and everything for that boy, likely always would, and for good reason considering for the boy, life was exactly the same.

Superman smiled, hummed a silent laugh. He focused on the screen; it'd hazed out as he'd stood in contemplation of his friend, duty and intimacy, blowjobs. Nightwing had been drawn into Batman's lap, sat straddling hips, head tucked beneath Batman's chin. Batman had one glove removed, naked fingers tangled in Nightwing's long hair.

Right. Okay. Everything _was_ fine.

Superman switched things around, turned the Watchtower's attentions to the Pacific Rim just starting to wake, checked the standard check-points to make sure all was status quo. He sent a quick message to Flash and Wonder Woman - _A-OK friends_ \- patted the keyboard a few times then rapped a knuckle on the console's edge. He turned around and wandered to stand in front of one the huge windows that overlooked the stars, crossed his arms and relaxed, attuned to the world just in case.


End file.
